Yu-Gi-Oh! The Next Generation
A new Yu-Gi-Oh! series that takes place after season 5. Premired August 5, 2011 Plot After years of defeating Thief Bakura, Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan re-unite with their old friend Miho Nosaka and Yugi and Joey get new monster cards and love interists, Mana Magicia and Bridgette, and Kaiba loses a new duel and wears black after winning and also tries to save a goth girl named Gwen and Yugi and Joey meet a new enemy, Aggregor. Characters: Main Protagonists: *Yugi Muto *Joey Wheeler *Tea Gardner *Tristan Taylor *Miho Nosaka *Seto Kaiba Secondary Characters: *Mana Magicia (Yugi's new girlfriend) *Bridgette (Joey's new girlfriend) *Gwen (Seto's presumed new girlfriend) Main Antagonists: *Aggregor Duel Monsters: Yugi Muto: Normal Monsters: *Dark Magician *Flame Manipulator *Masaki the Legendary Swordsman *Elemental Hero Avian *Elemental Hero Burstinatrix *Elemental Hero Sparkman *Blue-Eyes White Dragon *Gaia the Fierce Knight *Queen's Knight *Jack's Knight *Mystical Elf *Curse of Dragon *Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts Effect Monsters: *Obnoxious Celtic Guardian *Dark Magician Girl *Magician's Valkyria *Mirage Knight *Buster Blader *Dark Sage *Dark Magician Knight *Sorcerer of Dark Magic *Time Wizard *Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon *King's Knight *Kuriboh *Beformet Ritual Monsters: *Magician of Black Chaos *Paladin of White Dragon Divine Monsters: *Obelisk the Tormentor *Slifer the Sky Dragon *The Winged Dragon of Ra Fusion Monsters: *Flame Swordsman *Dark Flare Knight *Dark Paladin *Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer *Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer *Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast Joey Wheeler: Normal Monsters: *Red-Eyes Black Dragon *Baby Dragon *Flame Manipulator *Lizard Soldier *Lesser Dragon *Masaki the Legendary Swordsman *Petit Dragon *Summoned Skull *Hunter Dragon *Luster Dragon *Ojama Black *Ojama Green *Ojama Yellow *Meteor Dragon *Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress Effect Monsters: *Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon *Gearfried the Iron Knight *Fairy Dragon *Gilford the Lightning *Red-Eyes Black Chick *Darkblaze Dragon *Time Wizard *Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon *Mirage Dragon *Copycat *Infernal Dragon *Tyrant Dragon *Koumori Dragon *Twin-Headed Behemoth Fusion Monsters: *Kaiser Dragon *Flame Swordsman *Thousand Dragon *Black Skull Dragon *Meteor Black Dragon *Ojama King Mana Magicia: Normal Monsters: *Celtic Guardian *Alpha the Magnet Warrior *Beta the Magnet Warrior *Gamma the Magnet Warrior *Giant Soldier of Stone *Lady of Faith Effect Monsters: *Dark Magician Girl *Toon Dark Magician Girl *Magician of Faith *Old Vindictive Magician *Watapon *Magician's Valkyria # 1 *Magician's Valkyria # 2 *Gemini Elf *Chaos Command Magician *Chiron the Mage *Shadowpriestess of Ohm *Rapid-Fire Magician *Masked Sorcerer *Cybernetic Magician *Fire Sorcerer *Injection Fairy Lily *Valkyrion the Magna Warrior Seto Kaiba: Normal Monsters: *Dark Blade *Divine Dragon Ragnarok *Dragon Dwelling in the Cave *Hyozanryu *Luster Dragon *Luster Dragon #2 *Ryu Kishin Powered *Tri-Horned Dragom *Vorse Raider *V-Tiger Jet *X-Head Cannon Effect Monsters: *Adhesive Explosive *Barrel Dragon *Blade Knight *Cave Dragon *Chthonian Emperor Dragon *Cybernetic Cyclopean *D.D. Crazy Beast *D.D. Scout Plane *Darkblaze Dragon *Decoy Dragon *Des Feral Imp *Divine Dragon Excelion *Dragon Ice *Element Dragon *Enraged Battle Ox *Familiar Knight *Felgrand Dragon *Fiber Jar *Frost and Flame Dragon *Giant Germ *Gray Wing *Guardian Sphinx *Handcuffs Dragon *Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 *Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 *Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 *Horus' Servant *Infernal Dragon *Kaiser Glider *Kaiser Sea Horse *Kiryu *Kryuel *Lord of Dragons *Magna Slash Dragon *Masked Dragon *Mirage Dragon *Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke *Peten the Dark Clown *Pitch-Dark Dragon *Rampaging Rhynos *Rare Metal Dragon *Slate Warrior *Spear Dragon *Spirit Ryu *Total Defense Shogun *Troop Dragon *Twin-Headed Behemoth *Twin Shield Defender *Tyrant Dragon *Union Rider *Vampire Lord *Victory Viper XX03 *White Horned Dragon *W-Wing Catapult *Y-Dragon Head *Z-Metal Tank Fusion Monsters: *Dark Blade the Dragon Knight *King Dragun *VW-Tiger Catapult *VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon *XYZ-Dragon Cannon *XZ-Tank Cannon *YZ-Tank Dragon Episodes This contains 52 episodes. Category:Series